terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гоблин-инженер
Гоблин-инженер (Goblin Tinkerer) — дружественный NPC, добавленный в версии 1.1. Он продаёт вам различные изобретения гоблинов. | |Пояс с инструментами| | |Ракетные ботинки| | |Крюк-кошка| | |Линейка| | |Колючий шар| |}} Чтобы он пришёл к Вам в дом, нужно: победить армию гоблинов, найти его, связанного, в Данже или подземелье, освободить его и поговорить с ним. (Достаточно часто изменяет своё местоположение, так же как и волшебник с механиком (появляется недалеко от игрока). Если после разговора он не освободился, то отключите в настройках игры автопаузу. Если гоблин был убит монстрами, он появится через некоторое время, как и другие НИПы, но только если есть дом, куда он сможет заселиться. Чтобы он поселился у вас дома, надо закрепить за ним комнату с помощью интерфейса управления NPC. В вашем мире он появится только после нашествия гоблинов, хотя бывает, что после перехода мира в Хардмод он может появиться и без вторжения. У него довольно короткая история, сам гоблин говорит, что во время вторжения другие гоблины схватили его и кинули в Данж/пещеру за то, что он сказал им что запад находится в другой стороне. Также он умеет переплавлять предметы, изменяя эффекты, наложенные на них. Будьте осторожны, так как эффекты бывают не только положительными, но и отрицательными! См. модификации оружия. Цитаты гоблина-инженера * «Эй... Что до Механика? Ты... Ты случайно не говорил с ней? (Только если присутствует Механик)" («Hey..what's of Mechanic up to? Have you...have you talked to her, by chance?») * «Гоблинов очень легко разозлить. На самом деле, они могут начать войну из-за тряпки!» * «Честно сказать, большинство гоблинов не ракетные ученые. Ну, некоторые из них.» («To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are.») * «Ты знаешь, зачем мы всюду таскаем эти колючие шары? Потому что я нет.» («Do you know why we all carry around these spiked balls? Because I don't.») * «Я только-что закончил свое новейшее творение! Эта версия не взрывается, если на неё дышать слишком сильно.» («I just finished my newest creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard.») * «Гоблины-воришки не очень хороши в своем деле. Они не могут ничего украсть даже из открытого сундука!» («Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!») * «Эй, твоей шляпе нужен мотор? Я думаю, у меня есть мотор, который подойдет именно к этой шляпе!» («Hey, does your hat need a motor? I think I have a motor that would fit exactly in that hat.») * «ДА, золото сильней железа. Чему они учат этих людей в наше время?» («YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?» * «Знаешь, комбинация этого шлема шахтёра с ластами была более лучшей идеей на чертежах.» ''(«You know, that mining helmet-flipper combination was a much better idea on paper.») * «Йо, я слышал, ты любишь ракеты и ботинки, так что я приделал пару ракет на твои ботинки.» («Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots.») * «Молчание — золото. Клейкая лента — серебро.» («Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver.») После нахождения: * «Спасибо что освободил меня, человек. Другие гоблины связали меня и бросили здесь. Можно сказать, мы не очень понимали друг-друга.» («Thank you for freeing me, human. I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say that we didn't get along very well.») * «Я поверить не могу, что они меня связали и оставили здесь только потому, что я сказал им что они идут не на восток!» («I can't believe they tied me up and left me here just for pointing out that they weren't going east!») * «Теперь, когда я изгой, мне можно выкинуть все эти колючие шары? У меня от них карманы болят.» («Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt.») * «Ищешь эксперта по гаджетам? Я тот гоблин, который тебе нужен!» («Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your goblin!») * «Спасибо за твою помощь. Теперь, я должен закончить бесцельно ходить тут. Я уверен, что мы еще встретимся.» («Thanks for your help. Now, I have to finish pacing around aimlessly here. I'm sure we'll meet again.») * «Я думал, ты будешь выше.» («I thought you'd be taller.») en:Goblin Tinkerer Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.1 Категория:НИП